Summer's Island
by kinalima1
Summary: Daisy and Luigi are having their wedding at an island where six years before many people were murdered by a crazy woman named Summer. Now murders are happening again but everyone is too ignorant to suspect anything until it's too late...


wedding at an island where six years before many people were murdered by a crazy woman named Summer. Now murders are happening again but everyone is too ignorant to suspect anything until it's too late...

Rated: Fiction T - English - Suspense/Horror - Chapters: 6 - Words: 20,335 - Reviews: 29 - Favs: 11 - Follows: 11 - Updated: Jul 24, 2013 - Published: Oct 27, 2012 - id: 8645371

+ - Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten

Next

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's. Nintendo owns all the other characters. **

**Summer's Island**

**None will survive!**

The island was right near Rougeport. Not many lived on the island, for the sole purpose of the serial killer that went crazy and killed eighteen people. She didn't leave any mercy and killed everyone in her path, including the queen of Mushroom Kingdom. The killer's name was Summer, and no one knows why she killed all the people she did. There were many rumors spread all over the news. In reality, nobody knew anything about her, but it's said she's now dead, it's all over. Suddenly the island got the name, Summer's Island. As shocking as it may sound, this was the island where Peach and Mario first met as young adolescent teenagers, both visiting the island every summer until the murders happened.

_6 years ago_

Luigi stepped off a boat with a disappointed look. "Hey bro, why do you want mom and dad to take us to this stupid island every year. I hate this place." Luigi complained.

"How could you not love this place?" Mario asked while looking out at the dark blue sea hitting the shore colonially.

"You only want to see that one girl, um what was her name again? Oh yeah, Pauline!" Luigi stated with an eye roll. "And it's obvious she likes that ape guy more than you."

"No she doesn't!" Mario retaliated. "And besides, why don't you try to talk to that one girl, I think she's a princess."

"The blonde one? Uh, no way." Luigi replied.

Mario shrugged as he walked down the dock. Luigi followed behind him. They walk passed by many old trees until Mario saw Pauline in the distance.

"Mario!" Pauline shouted as she ran and hugged Mario tightly. "It's great to see you again."

Mario smiled. "Yeah Pauline. Can we pick up where we left off?"

They leaned in to kiss and Luigi stuck his tongue out at them and started walking away. He looked around in loneliness until he spotted the blonde princess he and Mario talked about earlier. She was talking to her father, the king of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Sweetheart, you're seventeen now and this is a hard time in every king's life. I got something for you." The king stated with a smile.

"What is it?" The daughter asked in fear.

The king took out a crown. "An official crown, you're soon to be the queen of Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Dad I-"

The king put the crown on his daughter's head and a tear ran down his left cheek. "My little girl is all grown up…"

"Dad, don't cry." the daughter replied.

"Well, I have some duties to respond to, so Peachie, stay out of trouble." The King instructs.

"I thought you said you'd stop calling me Peachie." The daughter states.

The king smiles as he walks away.

Peach turns and notices Luigi standing right across from me.

"Oh hi." Peach said. "I think I've seen you last summer. I'm Princess Peach!"

"Uh… hi." Luigi replied as he walked forward.

"And your name is?" Peach asked with a laugh.

"Oh, uh, Luigi, your majesty." Luigi hastily replied.

Peach laughed. "Feel free to call me Peach. You're Mario's brother, right?"

Luigi quietly nodded.

Mario and Pauline were walking through the woods catching up, until Donkey Kong walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Donkey Kong shouted as he put his arm around Pauline's shoulder.

Mario looked down. "Hey DK…"

"Hey Donkey Kong!" Pauline said with a smile.

"What were you two talking about?" Donkey Kong asked while he walks with them.

"Just catching up…"

"Oh." Donkey Kong replied. "Did you guys here that a lady was murdered this morning? The sheriff is studying the crime scene as we speak."

"It could've been suicide." Pauline explained.

"Yeah right. Life on this island is perfect. It had to be murder." Donkey Kong responded with a little worry building up inside him.

"Does that mean there's a murderer on the loose?" Mario asked in fear.

"Why would a murderer want to be on an island like this?" Pauline asked.

"Hmm, maybe because the king and queen of Mushroom Kingdom is currently on the island." Donkey Kong answered with uncertainty.

"Do you know who the lady is?" Mario asked.

"I don't have all the answers." Donkey Kong replied.

"We should go over to the crime scene!" Pauline demanded.

They all three reach the crime scene with many locals and news reporters crowded around. Pauline pushed her way through to see what's going on. She took a second glance at the corpse being taken away.

"Guys look!" Pauline shouted in horror.

Mario and Donkey Kong pushed their way through to see the dead body.

"Is that the queen?" Mario asked while covering his eyes.

"Who would do this?" Donkey Kong asked as he turns around to a reporter talking about the murder.

"As to who had done the murder, all the evidence points to the local Summer Jenkins, a thirty year old woman. Apparently this is not her first victim, but the cops are on a long search to find Summer and bring her to justice."

"Now I want to get off this island!" Mario confessed.

"Me too!" Pauline cried.

"You guys are babies." Donkey Kong stated.

Pauline, Donkey Kong, and Mario ran away from the crime scene back into the woods. Suddenly they heard a man scream.

"What was that? Should we go check it out?" Pauline asked while beginning to shake.

"Normally I'd say no, but I'm up for an adventure." Donkey Kong laughed.

The three of them reach the area where they heard the screams. Four dead bodies were on the ground. The murderer stood right near the area holding a man against a tree. She pulled out a knife and cut the man's side open. The man let out a loud cry, and by then Pauline realized that man was her father.

"Dad no!" Pauline shouted while Donkey Kong and Mario held her back. Summer made direct eye contact with her.

_Present_

Pauline sat in a taxi cap looking out the window. She just had another flashback of her father's murder as if it was just yesterday.

"Uh, lady, we're at your destination. Is everything alright?" The cab driver asked Pauline.

"Uh, yeah, it's just a friend of mine's brother is having his wedding at Summer's Island." Pauline answered.

"Oh. I read about that island, weren't a bunch of people murdered there or something? Why is he holding the wedding there?" The cab driver asked.

"It's a beautiful island, really. I used to live there until the murders happened. Now I'm going back because I need closure…" Pauline replied.

"Oh. Well be careful. Life is like a willow tree and you never know when a storm could just knock it down." The cab driver ominously said.

Pauline glared at the cab driver in confusion and then stepped out of the cab. She opened the trunk and grabbed her luggage and looked at all the strangers partying on the boat. She looked around for some familiar faces but didn't see any.

Daisy stood in front of a wooden vanity with a swirled design on it. Peach sat in the room feeling afraid. The room was a small room on the boat that looks like an average cruise ship cabin. Plain white walls, a small bed, nothing special.

"Peachie, are you going to be okay?" Daisy asked while she put on her mascara.

"I'll be fine!" Peach answered with a smile. "This is your wedding, and you want it on the island. I don't want to ruin anything for you, Daisy!"

"Thanks." Daisy smiled.

"I can't believe you and Luigi are actually getting married!" Peach squealed. "I mean, me and Mario only been married for a little over a year now, and I love it. Have you and Luigi done it yet?"

"Peach, I'm not gonna answer that." Daisy replied while putting on more eye makeup.

"You two been together for a few years, I could only assume that you guys already have." Peach stated.

"Well we haven't. I mean I can't say I haven't thought about it, but the wedding is in a week. I can wait." Daisy responded.

"Why wait?" Peach questioned Daisy. "What if he doesn't please you?"

Daisy turned around. "I'm willing to look passed that!"

"I couldn't." Peach laughed.

Daisy's mother, Christina walks in the room. Christina is the queen of Sarasaland, and doesn't want Daisy to marry Luigi.

"Hey Peach." Christina said.

"Oh hey Christina!" Peach replied.

"Uh, Peach, can I talk to my daughter alone?" Christina asked.

"Uh, sure. I guess I'm gonna go… find Mario…" Peach said as she awkwardly walked out of the room.

"Daisy, I know you love him and all, but do you really want to give up everything for him?" Christina asked Daisy referring to Luigi.

"Mom, I love him. I'm just… not cut out to be the queen." Daisy retorted.

"I just think you're making a huge mistake!" Christina snapped.

"It's my life! If you don't approve of me and Luigi getting married, get the hell off this boat, I don't even want you at my wedding then!" Daisy roared.

"I just want what's best for you, sweetheart! Can't a mother worry?" Christina asks.

"Mom, he's the one, and there's not a thing you can say or do to change that." Daisy answered.

Christina sighed and walked out of the room without saying anything else.

Vivian, Rosalina, and Toadette are all stepping on the boat.

"Hey Vivian, wow, it's been ages since I last saw you!" Toadette shouted as she wrapped her arms around the shadow siren. "I didn't know you and Daisy were friends!"

Vivian smiled. "We went to the same college. Are you guys bridesmaids too?"

"Yes. Although I'm older than everyone here, this is the first wedding I've been to." Rosalina sighed with a little bit of depression as she opened a bottle of champagne.

Wario, Waluigi, Luigi, Mario, and Yoshi all walk by and Wario stopped and whistled loudly.

"Hey, ladies! Which one of you will be my special girl?" Wario asked with a loud laugh.

"In your dreams!" Rosalina laughed as she began chugging her bottle of champagne.

"I love a girl who can handle alcohol." Wario stated.

Rosalina looked at her bottle. "Yeah, maybe after fifty more bottles of this I'll find you attractive!"

Wario laughed louder and looked over at Toadette. "Yeah, you're too young. But care to introduce me to the girl with the curly pink hair?"

"This is Vivian." Toadette stated feeling a tad bit offended because Wario thinks she's too young..

"Uh… hi…" Vivian blushed.

Wario shook his head and walked away along with the rest of the guys.

"Wario is so annoying!" Rosalina stated as she threw down her empty bottle of champagne. She grabbed another bottle and pops it open.

"I think he's kinda… cute…" Vivian said.

"Whoa." Toadette gasped. "And Rosie, I think you've drank enough, you're gonna pass out if you keep at it."

"Toadette, I'm fine. I can handle my alcohol, and besides I'm over a hundred years old and still single, I need this!" Rosalina replied as she sips more from her bottle. "I'm at the point where I don't care if my panties are on or off anymore…"

Toadette laughed. "_That's pleasant._"

Daisy and Birdo confront Peach hesitantly.

"Peach, did you hear?" Birdo asked.

"What?" Peach replied in confusion.

"Mario invited Pauline to the wedding…" Daisy stated.

"HE WHAT?" Peach roars.

Mario noticed Pauline arrived, but hasn't got on the boat yet. He jumps off the dock with joy.

"Pauline! You actually came!" He shouted as he embraced her.

Pauline couldn't get any words out so she just hugged Mario back and smiled sweetly. She glared at the gold wedding band on Mario's hand in confusion.

"Mario, you're married?" Pauline asked.

"Oh yeah. Well I didn't have no big fancy wedding like my bro is having. I married the love of my life in a court house." Mario answered with a smile.

"Oh. That's great." Pauline said with a slight laugh.

"Here, I'll grab your bags!" Mario stated as he stated. He grabs her bags and swings them around. Peach noticed them and immediately walks up to them so she can confront Mario for inviting Pauline.

"Mario! I need to talk to you!" Peach hollered as she noticed Pauline awkwardly standing near there. "H-hey Pauline."

"Hey Peach." Pauline smiled.

"Mario, I need to talk to you about something!" Peach shouted.

"Talk." Mario responded.

"Alone." Peach stated while her eyes travel over to Pauline.

"Oh. I'll just go introduce myself to everyone!" Pauline said with a smile. She grabbed her bags and walked up to the boat.

"Mario, you can't just invite your ex to this wedding. I mean you guys haven't talked in years, and suddenly you just want to invite her. Does Luigi even want her here? What about me? I mean we didn't even talk about it!" Peach rambled until Mario shut her up with a kiss.

"Peach, she's Luigi's friend, and honestly she's a mess since her father got murdered. Maybe you two could try to be friends." Mario said with a shrug.

"She stole you from me once, I don't want that to happen again!" Peach exclaimed.

Mario kisses Peach again. "Peach, I'd never let that happen! I love you, more than any woman on this earth and not even Pauline can change that."

"Why'd you invite her then?" Peach asked not believing any of Mario's words.

"I just- thought we could all be friends." Mario replied. "Let's just get on the boat."

Birdo looks at her clipboard checking if everyone is present, so the boat can head to the island.

"Okay, is everyone here Daisy?" Birdo asked while looking around.

Toadsworth snatches the clipboard and looks at the name. "Lassy, I think I've seen everyone here. Erm… where's Toad?"

Daisy looked around. "Is Peach's father coming? I invited him."

"He's here. He's hanging out with Luigi's parents in the back along with your dad and mom." Birdo stated.

"Oh. Cool, then we're just waiting on Toad. Correct?" Daisy asked.

"Indeed." Toadsworth answered.

"Well we just wait on him then." Birdo suggested.

"No. We have to go, Daisy." Toadsworth stated.

"Fine. I guess Toadette will tell Toad we left without him. I'm ready." Daisy smiled.

"I'll go tell the captain!"

Yoshi looked over the edge of the boat while staring at a large engagement ring he bought for Birdo. Birdo walked up to him and he immediately hides the ring.

"Hey Yoshi." Birdo said as she looked over the edge of the boat.

"Hey Birdo." Yoshi replied with a slight smile. Yoshi didn't know what to say to Birdo at the moment. He has been waiting two years to propose to Birdo but he always ends up chickening out.

"Yet another wedding to go to. Watching two people become one. Isn't that just a magical moment?" Birdo asked.

"I like to believe so…" Yoshi replied, scared of where this conversation was heading.

Birdo sighs. "I love weddings…"

"I know you do, sweetheart." Yoshi responds as he sticks his hand in his pocket and grasps the wedding ring. "Birdo, I have to tell you something."

"Birdo come here!" Vivian shouted in excitement. "It's an emergency!"

"Can we continue this conversation later?" Birdo asked.

"Fine." Yoshi sighed. "Go ahead."

Birdo ran over to Vivian, Rosalina, Toadette, and Pauline.

"Birdo, meet Pauline." Vivian stated.

"Hey Pauline." Birdo responded.

"Am I really that young?" Toadette asked.

"Hun, you're only sixteen. Of course you are!" Rosalina replied.

"Sixteen isn't young. I'm very mature for my age!" Toadette justified.

"Girl, I'd pay to be in high school again." Pauline confessed.

Toadette shrugged.

Daisy was heading to the captain's room until she bumped into Luigi.

"Hello, my love." Luigi said.

"Luigi, tell the captain we're ready to leave." Daisy instructed.

"Uh, okay." Luigi answered.

Luigi walked away to tell the captain that they were ready to leave.

Toadsworth called Toad in a deep worry because Toad is usually always the first to arrive to an event. Toad's voicemail comes on and Toadsworth sighs in frustration.

"Toad! Why do you have a phone if you're not gonna pick it up? The boat is leaving and you're not here! Daisy will send the boat back for you when ever you're ready to show up! Your little sister is already here! Where are you! Toad… I'm actually getting quite worried! Pick up the phone! Pick up this phone right now!" Toadsworth screamed into his phone. Toadette walked up to him and comforted him.

"Calm down Toadsworth. He's just working overtime at his job. My bro loves his job more than everything. He'll be at that wedding."

"Ehh… well… let's go I guess…" Toadsworth let out a loud sigh.

The boat started drifting away from the docks. Suddenly a small trail of blood was shown on the dock that leads into the water. Toad's head was tied to an anchor deep under water and was cut off his body. The rest of his body was missing.

Toadette, Rosalina, Birdo, and Vivian were all on the deck near the front of the boat. Vivian's phone buzzes randomly.

Vivian notices she got a text from an unknown number.

The text said: _One is down and there are plenty more to go. _

Vivian shrugged and deleted the text because she believed someone just texted the wrong number.

"Who was that?" Birdo asked in curiosity.

"It was some random text. It was obviously the wrong number." Vivian laughed.

"What's the text say?" Rosalina asked as she took another sip of wine and then rubber her forehead.

"Uh, I already forgot. It wasn't anything important, something about one down or something. It was probably about sports or something." Vivian replied as all four of the girls laughed.

"I can't wait to see what this island looks like! Mario and Luigi said it's beautiful and we're staying at a resort owned by the Kong family!" Toadette squealed.

"I heard there were a bunch of murders there though. Peach's mom and Pauline's dad were some of the victims. The murderer started her killing because her husband had an affair or something and she just went downright insane after that." Birdo exclaimed.

"That was a long time ago. Ain't nobody gonna be scared of a murderer who was caught and put to death. It's over now!" Rosalina stated.

"Yeah. I agree with Rosalina, even if she is drunk out of her mind. Birdo you can't scare us." Vivian laughed.

Luigi and Daisy were standing alone on the back rail of the boat. They stared at each other and smiled graciously.

"This is gonna be the start of a new life. For the both of us!" Daisy said as her and Luigi lean closer towards each other.

"I can't wait." Luigi smiled. "I love you that much."

"Yeah, let's just hope everything goes perfectly and nothing bad will happen!" Daisy stated as the boat drifted away into the sunset, none of the future victims knowing what's in store for them in the next week.

**A/N**

**I'm bringing this back, y'all. Unlike MTDI, there's nothing I really want to fix, so I'm just going to pick up where I left off and upload all the chapters at once. :D **

**-I guess people can guess that I really don't like Toad since I excluded him from Mario total Drama Island and I killed him first in this ._.**

**-I'd love to hear opinions about this. :D**

**-Feel free to leave a review. :P**The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


End file.
